User blog:MegaToon1234/SMT1234BB2 Empty Slot Volume 4
Here is the fourth empty slot vote-off of Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl 2! BTW, this would be an tournament and one more empty slot for SMT1234BB2 and I'll work on Smash Bros. Lawl Prime. So, here you go. The 26-Finals *Sablé Prince (The Frog For Whom the Bell Tolls) *Erick Rowan (WWE) *Faust (Blades of Fury) *Julius Belmont (Castlevania) *Boomer (Skylanders) *Gum the Yoshi (MUGEN) *Cornell (Castlevania) *Yans & Gans (Meat or Die) *The Red Hood (Batman) *Yellow (M&M’s) *Bravoman (Bravoman) *Wild Woody *Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Movie Red Bird (Angry Birds (2016 film)) *Hectan (Zelda CD-I) *Snowball (Battle for Dream Island) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Sparky (A Car's Life) (Joke Character) *Chopper (Skylanders) *Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu) *King Bob-Omb (Super Mario) *Lemming (Lemmings) *Justin Bieber (Real-life) (Joke Character) *Ultratus Omega (Swords and Sandals 3: Solo Ultratus) *Trap Shadow (Skylanders: Swap-Force) *Mercurymon (Digimon Frontier) *Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime) *Shy Guy (Super Mario) (Remake from Lawl Revolution) *Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) (Remake from Lawl Infinity) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: the Clone Wars) *SX Sonic (Sonic X) *Oliver Twist (Oliver!) *Violent Ken (SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos) *Neopolitan (RWBY) *Bear & Bob (Bear in the Big Blue House/Bob the Builder) (Joke Characters) *Steve (Blue's Clues) (Semi-Joke Character) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Warrior (TUGS) *Edel Frost (Grand Chase) *Tiki (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Somari (MegaToon1234 OC) (Not to be confused with this Somari.) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Professor Finklerin (WageGannon6 OC) *Zombie & Squid (Minecraft) *Cerebella (Skullgirls) *The Mighty Butterfree (Pokémon The Abridged Series) *Will Smith (Fresh Prince of Bel Air) *Google+ (Google) (Joke Character) *BtYBR Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road) *Judge Dredd (1995) *Mr. Dark (Rayman) *16-Bit Wayne (Wayne's World (SNES)) *Awesome Possum (Awesome Possum: Kick Dr. Machino Butts) (Joke) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Zoidberg (Futurama) *Dan V.S. *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate Tooth Defenders) *Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) *Era (Era’s Adventure 3D) (Semi-Joke) *Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Mario 64 (Super Mario 64) *Multi HMX-12 (To Heart) *Adeleine (Kirby) *Pencil and Match (Battle for Dream Island) *Plum (Mario Golf) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *R.Mika (Street Fighter) *Slam City Kane (WWE Slam City) *SHN-4 (Nanostray) *Anita Shaga (Koshi Yuko) *Stanley (Troll in Central Park) (JOKE) *Alice (Balloon Kid) *Jenna (Golden Sun) *Hiro (Card Hero) *Dorkly Eggman (Dorkly/Sonic) *Fine and Rein (Fushigiboshi no Futagohime) *Wink (Wink the Game) *Princia Ramode (F-Zero GX) *Agitha (Legend of Zelda) *Seeman (Gmod TF2 videos) *Clumsy (Smurfs (2011 movie) *Pimple (Battletoads) *CGI Spongebob (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water) *Springtrap (FNAF3) *Cheesy (Inanimate Insanity) *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Lester the Unlikely (Semi-JOKE) *Anthrax (Shrek SuperSlam) *Mumfie (Magical Adventures of Mumfie) (JOKE) *Comic Book Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange comics) *Crash (Crash & Bernstien) *Justin (Grandia) *Chuji-Wu (Tobal No.1) *3D King (Touch My Katamari) *Uncle Sam (Real Life/U.S. Army Poster) *Panne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Juno (Jet Force Germini) *Vela (Jet Force Germini) *Alice (Bloody Roar) *Patricia Martin (Lucky Star) *Paige (WWE) *Gox (Mixels) *Elena (Hoshigami) *Morgan Smith (Wendy's Commercials) *Adam Silver (National Basketball Association) (A commissioner who is WAY better than Gary Bettman) *Tahu (Bionicle) *Ultraman Tiga *Dennis (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) *The Fine Bros (Youtube) *Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) *Sponge Out of Water Squidward (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry Shorts) *Snax (Mixels) *PieGuyRulz (Youtube) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *8-Bit Bowser (Original NES Mario Bros Game) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Randall (Monsters Inc) *Plush Mario (SuperMarioLogan) *Down Syndrome Rayman (Rayman 3 USA commercial) (JOKE) *Sapphire (Trollz) *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) *Bootleg Pikachu (Pokemon Bootleg Games) *Oh (Home (2015 film)) *Wise Cracking Comic Relief Fish Version of Will Smith (a.k.a.: Oscar) (Shark Tale) (Semi-Joke) *Pink Gold Peach (Mario Kart 8) (Semi-Joke) *DiC Knuckles (Sonic Underground) *M.C. Adore (Rhythm Heaven) *Mr. Needlemouse (Sonic Beta) *Poorly Rendered Girl (Pokemon Crazy Drummer) (Joke) *Freakyform (Freakyforms) *Maya (Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir) *Eddy (Fluidity: Spin Cycle) *Zoda (F-Zero) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Tamadra (Puzzles & Dragons) *Pyra & Blizzard (MegaToon1234 OCs) *Aisya (ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat) *Mini Kangaroo (Nintendo Mini Game Series) *Rambi (Donkey Kong) *Pogostick Man (Happy Wheels) *Serperior (Pokemon) *Zinnia (Pokemon) *Leon (Star Fox) *Impa (Zelda) *Shadow ‘06 (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) (JOKE) *Ninja (Final Fantasy) *HappyScary Dean (Chibi Wrestlers) *Guidance Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros. 4) *May (Guilty Gear) *Plasma Wisp (Kirby) *N64 Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Dragalge (Pokemon X and Y) *Groudon (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) *Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) *N64 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Kellam (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Yuga (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (Madagascar) *Animated Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Todd Snap (Pokémon Snap) *2013 Mickey (2013 Mickey Shorts) *Randy Orton (WWE) *Jacob the Hedgehog (World of Smash Bros. Lawl) *Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) *Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters) *SMB3 Mario (Super Mario Bros. 3) *George the Volcano (Volvic) *Spike Man (Dorkly) *Down Syndrome Sonic (Sonic 3D Blast Beta) (JOKE) *Animated Misty (Pokemon (Anime)) *Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Egg Robo (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) *NER Sonic (Not Enough Rings) *Toon Doc Brown (Back to the Future (TV series)) *Dr. K (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) *Clemont (Pokemon) *Unknown Logo *Mikuru Asahina (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Roxanne (Pokemon) *Ocarina Trio (Zelda) *James McCloud (Star Fox) *Arthur (Shrek the Third) *Best Aladdin (Golden Films's Aladdin) *Wilson (Chuggington) (JOKE) *Iron Mam and Hot Head (Kirby) *Mean Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman) *Happy Hot Dog Man *Klaymen (The Neverhood/SkullMonkeys) *Adam Bomb (Garbage Pail Kids) *Unknown Baby Pokemon (Not Pichu) *Larry & Steve (The Life of Larry) *The Blues Brothers *Toon Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie (Who were Banjo-Kazooie, in chibi form)) *Zack & Tetris (Tetris: The Animated Series) *Rose Shinoda (M.U.G.E.N) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Unknown Miiverse User *Fatty Lobotnik (Mightyfilm) *Torchic (Pokemon) *Unknown Gaming Console *Buck Denver (Buck Denver asks…Guess What’s in the Bible?) *Evil Tails/Can You Feel the Sunshine Tails (Sonic2.exe) *Bass Armstrong (Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) *Super Awesome Ultra Very Special Character (SPOILER: Magikarp (Pokemon)) The Mega-Finals (COMING SOON) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *CGI Spongebob (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water) *Mikuru Asahina (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *N64 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Tiki (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Buck Denver (Buck Denver asks…Guess What’s in the Bible?) *Unknown Gaming Console *N64 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Unknown Miiverse User *May (Guilty Gear) *Best Aladdin (Golden Films's Aladdin) The Rules *You must vote for one person you want to advance from the fighter rows 1-26. After a good amount of votes, an person (or some people) with the most votes will advance from 1 to 26 and the whole thing goes again until after the finals. *Do not vote for everyone, it's stupid. *If you are a troll or a hater, it does not count. So, happy voting! Category:Blog posts Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl